


故事的故事5

by jacksonwangkong



Category: Z - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong





	故事的故事5

王子伸手摸了摸公主的臀缝，已经湿透了，马鞍上都晕开了一片深色，滑腻的皮肤仿佛有种吸力，王子在柔软的半球上面抓了几下，让公主啜泣的声音高了几个度。  
“居然湿成这样。。。里面有东西是吗？”王子说道。  
小公主点头也不是，摇头也不是，马依然在凹凸不平的地面上颠簸着，公主的呻吟也随着马匹的颠簸断断续续的，勾得人心痒痒。  
公主娇小的身子被王子一把拎起来，转了个圈，变成面对面的姿势，还没等公主坐稳，两根修长的手指便插进那个湿软的地方。  
“呀！不。。。不要！”公主两只小手急忙抓住王子的手腕，想把那两根手指拉出去，然而那两根手指在里面狠狠一勾，公主便泄了力气。  
“别动，我是在帮你，你不是难受吗？”王子说着，两根手指往深处探去，夹住已经稍稍探入子宫口的小木棍，把它抽了出来，扔到一边。  
粗糙的木棍抽离带来的摩擦让公主失神了一会，紧接着，后穴也被塞进两根指头，里面的小木棍同样被抽出来了。  
“唔嗯。。。”公主皱着眉，大腿和臀部一直在发抖，下面两个小洞还无法好好的合拢，而是微微翕张着，这几天来第一次里面没有东西，空荡荡的感觉让公主感到有些不习惯。  
马儿嘶鸣了一声，公主感到自己的身后贴上来一个炙热的胸膛，原来是女仆的儿子从自己的马跳到了王子的马上，两人现在把公主夹在了中间。  
马背勉强容纳了三个人已经是极限，小小的公主被挤得喘不过气，他后背和前胸都紧紧地贴着一个坚硬的胸膛，怎么推据也无法为自己争取更多的空间，只好侧过脸来轻轻地呼吸着。  
公主没有得到多少时间的缓冲，便被捏住下巴转过头来对上王子的脸，王子低下头来狠狠地吻住他，手顺着腰线往下滑去，钻进裙底揉捏着饱满又滑腻的臀部。  
公主刚挣扎了几下，屁股上就落下一个巴掌，丰满的臀肉颤了几颤，牛奶色的肌肤立即就蒙上一层粉色。  
“唔。。。呜呜。。”细皮嫩肉的公主这就委屈了，就连那个粗鲁的野人也没动手打过他呢。  
公主的小手抓住王子后背的布料，拼命往外拉，想让王子停止这个令人窒息的吻，也想让王子别碰他。  
这点力气并不能撼动王子分毫，反而因为他的不乖顺，屁股上又挨了几下。  
公主的臀肉变得红肿发烫，身后伸出两只大手，抓住他的臀瓣重重揉着，更是让他钝痛不已。  
就在公主快要因为缺氧而晕过去的时候，王子终于和他拉开了距离，两人嘴角拉出晶亮的丝线，又断掉挂在公主精致的下巴上。  
公主双眼含泪，脸颊因为缺氧而通红，胸口一起一伏地剧烈喘息着，看上去更加诱人了。  
“放我下去。。。啊！放开！”  
公主被后面女仆的儿子掐着纤细的腰，屁股离开了马背，然后他前后两个小穴同时顶上一根滚烫的肉棒。  
“不要！放开我！”公主摇着头尖叫道。  
然后腰上的手确实把他放开了，公主整个人猛地坐了下去，正好被下面两根硬得像铁一样的肉棒贯穿。  
公主瞪大眼睛，脸颊上全是他的眼泪，小嘴长得大大的，却发不出什么声音。  
当两人开始在里面轻轻抽动的时候，公主才像是回过神来，攥成拳头的小手在前面人身上捶打着，两条修长的腿乱蹬着，这是他第一次真正的意义上被男人侵犯，因为连日来的扩张并没有受伤或者过于疼痛，但和死物相比，男人真正的性器在里面横冲直撞的感觉完全不同。  
公主的小肚子上明显凸起一块正不断在里面进出的性器的形状，下面两根肉棒的抽插，再加上马的不断奔跑跳跃，公主整个人没有着力点，被顶得东倒西歪的，屁股好几次被顶得离开了马背，又立刻被两根肉棒接住。  
“呜。。。不。。。不行了。。太深了。。”公主委屈地呜咽着，企图得到一点同情心，但换来的却是更加过分的欺负。  
插得更加用力了不说，公主的连衣裙被卷起来，直接拉到胸口上面，露出了细白的腰和白嫩的胸部。  
后面的人双手攥着丰满的乳肉不停揉捏，前面的人对着敏感粉嫩的乳头又咬又掐的，公主从来不知道自己的乳头那么敏感，被轻轻一咬就又痒又麻，要是被含在嘴里吸几下，公主下面的小穴都紧缩起来，到最后那里被玩得肿胀了一圈，粉色的乳头颜色趋于鲜艳的红色了，就连风吹在上面都能让他颤栗不止。  
公主的力气迅速流失，整个人软成了一滩春水，强烈的快感让他无法思考，不知被抽插了多少下，王子突然收紧了马的缰绳，马的前蹄刚刚扬起，公主因为重力而滑向王子的怀里，小穴把两根肉棒吃得前所未有的深。  
公主在尖叫中两个小穴喷出热液，同时两大股粘稠的精液被一滴不漏地射进了他的体内，有力地冲刷着他的内壁，烫得他再次高潮了。  
两根肉棒一抽出，精液便从体内缓缓流出来，仿佛失禁的感觉让公主羞愧难当，两个人还挤压着他的肚子，拉开他的双腿，让精液流淌得更快。当精液全部流出后，公主被抱下马，他们此时正好停在一片湖边。  
两个人带着公主往湖里走，越往湖中央就越深，公主害怕得哭叫，但两人充耳不闻，公主不会水，又挣不过两人，只能眼睁睁地看着湖水没过了他的头顶。  
这两人都是水怪的后代，水里是最让他们自在舒适的环境，两人又在冰冷的湖水里填满了公主，他们轮流嘴对嘴地给公主换气，公主渐渐地忘记了恐惧，又淹没在无边的情欲里。  
当三人再次上岸，已经是三天后了，浑身无力的公主被抱到岸边，他看着一左一右睡在他身边的二人，即使睡着了也不忘用手臂把他箍得紧紧的，防止他逃走。  
公主悄悄地在湖边摸来摸去，找到了一块边缘尖利的石头，偷偷放在手心里。  
还没等公主做什么，只听一声愤怒的嘶吼，公主身边的两个人被拎起来扔飞了出去，他们撞到树木落下来，受了不轻的伤，紧闭着眼睛不知道是死是活。  
公主看到浑身都是伤口的野人，正愤怒地看着自己，他尖叫一声，拖着酸软无力的双腿想逃。  
没跑几步，就被抓着后领拎回来，野人高高地举起拳头，眼看就要落下。  
“呜呜呜。。。”公主害怕地在地上蜷成一团，哭了起来。  
拳头终于还是没有落下，野人笨拙地抚摸着公主的后背，公主扑在野人怀里，靠在他结实的肌肉上啜泣。  
等公主好不容易平静下来，野人便转身蹲下，想背起公主。  
公主把上半身靠在野人的背上，胳膊绕着野人的脖子，双手绕到前面。  
野人突然发出像是被扼住脖子的声音，他巨大的身体站起来走了两步，转身看着公主，他的脖子上是一个正不断冒血的血洞，上面插着一块尖利的石头。  
在公主的注视中，野人终于倒下了。

t国的国王躺在床上，身边围着一圈全国最好的医生，然而大家都知道，国王已经病入膏肓，他们也只能尽量延长他的寿命。  
这时有士兵前来通报，“公主殿下回来了！”  
国王不顾旁人的劝阻，拖着病驱往外跑，速度快得居然连那些医生侍卫都追不上。  
国王来到了大厅，看到了全身都是血，手里拎着一颗巨大头颅的公主，他痛哭着跪下来，“对不起，孩子，我不应该把你许配给他。”

三天后，t国举行了隆重的登基仪式，国王从他的位置上退下，公主成为了女王。


End file.
